<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the anger i let go, the words you must know by daughter_of_death</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676465">the anger i let go, the words you must know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death'>daughter_of_death</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>letters home [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-War, harry be venting, what we all want said</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>harry got some things to say before he can move on with life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>letters home [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the anger i let go, the words you must know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this work has been beta'd by unicornsarederpy24</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Petunia and Vernon Dursley.</p><p>There are many things that I want to say to you. </p><p> </p><p>First of all. Petunia, you are a jealous old woman who couldn't get over the fact that your sister had magic and that you didn't. Because of that, you took it out on me. </p><p> </p><p>Your parents might have made many mistakes when raising you because of my mom’s magic, but those weren't on her, and they aren't on me either. You treated me like trash, and Dudley like he couldn’t do anything wrong, so that in your mind you could make up for what you never got. </p><p> </p><p>In doing that, you become just as bad as your parents, if not, worse. </p><p> </p><p>Vernon, you treated me like trash because a man made you feel stupid. A father, who was dead. You took your anger out on a kid, rather than face up and deal with your issues. You chose to keep them. You let one thing make you hate an entire world. You let one thing make you hateful and resentful, you let it define your life. </p><p> </p><p>Both of you let things that I never did, and never took part in, make you hate a little boy so much that you did everything you could to pretend he didn't exist. You let those things give you a way to punish my parents, through me. </p><p>	I could say that I hate you. But the truth is, I don't. Because while I was fighting a war, year after year trying to stay alive, and then having to go back to you and dealing with all of that, I became resentful. But I never let it consume me.</p><p> </p><p> I have watched people be murdered in front of me, I have been tortured, and I willingly walked to my own death. I had words carved into my hand permanently because the wizarding world didn't want to believe what I was saying, and they let their fears think for them. </p><p> </p><p>I have had to kill other people. I have watched the only real family I had left, die fighting in the same battle as me. </p><p> </p><p>Now I am a godfather, to a little boy, who's parents have also died. I plan to raise him right, better than you ever did with me. But in order to do that I need to deal with this, so that I don't end up like a bitter old man like how the two of you have let yourselves become. </p><p> </p><p>I don't care if you think about what I have said today. Your words mean nothing to me. The only thing I care about is, if one day a child of Dudley ends up being magical, you treat the child the right way, rather than how you treated me. </p><p>Harry James Potter</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>email me at cvycotrea@gmail.com if you want to request a fic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>